


Who's a Good Boy?

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Quiet Ones [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collar, Consensual, Gags, Kaidan Porn Week 2018, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Kaidan and John enjoy a little role-playing in the bedroom.Written for Kink Day, for Kaidan Porn Week 2018.





	Who's a Good Boy?

“You ready for this?” John smiled, walking up to Kaidan, putting his arms around the other man. He nuzzled into his neck, waiting for the other’s affirmation of consent. “Ready to be my puppy for the evening?”

“Been looking forward to this all day,” Kaidan murmured, leaning back into the arms of the other, relaxing into his hold and enjoying the feel of clothing against his naked skin. Turning in Shepard’s arms, Kaidan pressed his lips against the his lover, deliberately slow and sensual. John groaned into the kiss, breaking it to look into Kaidan’s eyes. He smirked.

“On your knees.” Shepard snapped his fingers, pointing at the ground.

Kaidan dropped to a kneel immediately, resting on his hands and knees. He felt himself hardening from his display of submission, from the knowledge that their scene had started.

“Let’s get your collar first. A puppy can’t play without their collar on.”

The collar was a thick piece of padded leather, designed to be locked around his throat until Shepard deemed it acceptable for it to come off. He didn’t think he’d ever tired of the feeling of safety and ownership that came with the collar buckled on.

John caressed Kaidan’s cheek and he leaned into the hand, rubbing his face into it. John smiled, patting him on top of the head.

“And of course, puppies can’t speak.” Shepard got out their special head harness for this play; the lower half was shaped like a dog muzzle, with floppy ears on top. Inside was a ring gag, designed to hold Kaidan’s mouth open. Eventually he’d be drooling non-stop, with no way to wipe it off. That was alright though, puppies didn’t care if they were drooling or not.

John carefully lined up the ring gag with Kaidan’s mouth. He accepted the intrusion with no complaints and soon enough the lower half was being buckled around his head. Looking up at Shepard, he huffed a little through the gag and the other man smiled, patting him on the head once more.

“Now, no-one’s come across a puppy that has hands.” John smiled. “Shake.”

Kaidan panted as he docilely held up one hand, letting John curl his hand into a fist and buckled on the glove.

“Other paw.”

Soon, both of Kaidan’s hands were encased in the leather gloves; there was no way he could get them off without assistance. He was essentially helpless right now, trusting John to do right by him.

And he’d not want it any other way.

“Something’s missing,” John smirked at the other, pretending to think. Kaidan pressed his chest onto the ground, pushing his ass into the air and wiggled it.

“Mmmm, it seems my puppy is missing his tail!”

The tail plug they have for this is fairly large, the ‘tail’ part nice and flexible so it’s easy to wag.

Kaidan had already stretched himself out before they started, his ass still slick from the lube. He holds himself steady as Shepard presses the circular bulb against him. Panting through the open ring, he can’t help the first of the drool starting to escape his gaping mouth. The twin sensations of being unable to contain his spittle and the press against his ass has him moaning. Finally, his ass opens up and accepts the intrusion, opening wide before clenching around the thin stem. It settles inside, pressing against his prostate and Kaidan grunts, wiggling his ass. He can feel the ‘tail’ moving outside his ass and it jiggles the plug inside him. It makes his cock harden, though Kaidan ignores it for the moment.

“Ohhh, look! Puppy’s happy! Already wagging his tail to see me.”

Huffing, Kaidan looks up to see John grinning and eyes off the bulge in the other man’s pants. He would grin if he could; he loves seeing the other man as affected as he is. John notices where his eyes are, and cups himself through his jeans.

“Be a good boy Kaidan,” Shepard whispered into his ear. “And later, I’ll make you my bitch and breed you good.”

The words went straight to his already hard cock, Kaidan moaning deep and hard.

Standing, Shepard walked to their play chest, and got out one of their toys. It was unique and designed especially for this particular activity. Kaidan ‘barked’ through his gag and did a little dance when he saw what John held. Shaped like a bone, it had a magnet in the middle. Kaidan could pick it up by nuzzling it and it would attach itself to the front of his mask.

“Wanna play fetch?”

Kaidan stretched himself out, a pantomime of a real dogs ‘play bow’. He made sure to wiggle his ass, to have his tail wag.

“Go get it boy!”

John threw the rubber bone to the other end of the room. Kaidan gave a bark and hobbled forward on his four ‘legs’. Moving like this should be humiliating but with John there, all it seems to do is make his cock throb. He pants through the open gag, ignoring the drool that leaks continuously from his mouth.

Kaidan reached the bone and pressed his face against it, waiting for the _click_ that signalled he has picked it up. He shuffled back to John, wiggling his ass the entire time.

“Mmmm, good boy,” John murmured, taking the bone from his ‘mouth’ and giving Kaidan a pat on the head.

He whined, tried to push into John’s hand as he moved it away. All he got was a short laugh.

“Go fetch!”

Another bark let loose and Kaidan shuffled across the floor to retrieve the bone. He moaned as the plug shifted with each movement, his cock hard and swinging.

Once more he ‘picks’ the bone up and retrieved it for John. He huffs as he returned it to him.

“Daww, who’s being a good boy?!” John smiled, getting down on one knee to pat him on the head. “Does my puppy want some belly rubs?”

Kaidan barked, then rolled over on his back. He moaned as the change in position caused the plug to press directly into his prostate and he glared at John, who just laughed at him. Kaidan brough his ‘paws’ up and lifted one of his legs, as John begins to caress his belly. His cock twitches as the man seems to rub every part of him _except_ where he really wants it.

“You look amazing like this,” John hummed, running his hands over Kaidan’s muscled stomach, over his pecs. He grinned as he twisted one of Kaidan’s nipples, the puppy gasping at the sudden pain. Shepard soothes it though, rubbing the nipple afterwards.

“Such a good puppy.”

Shepard reached up, through the mask to play with Kaidan’s mouth. Kaidan responded by licking his finger thoroughly.

“Mmmm, good boy,” John murmured. “Now, show me how eager you are to be bred.”

Shepard found himself almost dizzy with _want_ for the other man. He had teased himself too long and he needed to be inside. A quick glance at Kaidan’s eyes told him that the his puppy needed the same thing.

He waited for Kaidan to roll back over though, and present his plugged ass to him. Shepard can’t resist giving the exposed area a slap, loving the way Kadian shuddered and whimpered.

Reaching towards Kaidan’s ass, he eased the tail plug free. “Good boy,” John murmured. “Oh, yeh. You’re gaping Kaidan, I could stuff a finger in you and you wouldn’t even know.”

Kaidan shivered at that, feeling his ass trying to clench down around nothing. He whined and pushed back onto John, trying to get him to fuck his ass sooner.

Shepard growled, pushing Kaidan down onto the bed, pinning him by the back of the neck. Kaidan shivered at the display of dominance, responding only with opening his legs wider, displaying his open hole for John’s eyes.

“Mmm, that’s better. That’s my good boy.”

Kaidan couldn’t deny the flash of desire through his belly at those words and he whined, wanting Shepard to stop _teasing_ damn it.

Finally, John took mercy on him, lining the slicked head of his cock up and pushing inside. Kaidan moaned in relief as Shepard’s dick stretched him open again, filling him in just the way he wanted. His ass is pressed back against John’s hips, every inch of his thick cock stuff inside him.

“Ah, Kaidan,” John moaned. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Ah, ah.” Little gasps of delight is all Kaidan managed around the gag keeping his mouth open. Drool is leaking out and there is nothing he can do to stop it.

John reached down and spread Kaidan’s ass wide, loving the view of that hole stretched around his cock. He pulled out, leaving only the head of his dick inside, then thrust back in, nice and slow. Both of them groan, and Shepard rolled his hips against the other. _God, Kaidan took his cock so well._

“God yeh, mmmm,” John sighed happily. “You fucking love being bred, take it like a prized bitch.” He began to thrust inside that perfect ass, listening to Kaidan’s groans. “Yeh, you love having my big cock deep inside your fucking ass.”

There is no way Kaidan could speak, and so he moaned instead, to which John’s hips move faster. Kaidan just grunts, taking the harsh thrusts without complaint. John was fucking his ass at just the right angle for him to come without touching himself. His thrusts were hitting Kaidan’s sweet spot over and over, making him pant, making him whine through his open mouth.

“Oh fuck, do you like that? Like being full with your owner’s cock? You want that belly of yours full? Being bred like the little bitch in heat that you are?”

John moaned loudly a final thrust deep inside his puppy, filling Kaidan’s hole with his hot cum. “Ah, god yes! Kaidan!”

Kaidan whined as he felt that final thrust inside him. He was so close, just so close! But, like a good puppy, he waited.

And was rewarded.

Still hard inside Kaidan, John snuck a hand around to the other man’s cock, a firm grip that had Kaidan gasping. It didn’t take much, only a few pumps and Kaidan groans as he orgasmed, decorating the floor with his cum.

John smiled, rubbing circles into Kaidan’s shoulder as the other rode out his orgasm. He pulled his softening cock out of Kaidan’s ass, who whimpered at the loss. His ass still gaped, though now there was Shepard’s warm cum oozing out. John grinned and just couldn’t help himself; he leant forward, spreading Kaidan’s cheeks wide to capture the trail of cum leaking out of that stretched hole.

Kaidan grunted, still sensitive from his orgasm, but Shepard’s hand at the back of his neck stopped him from moving. He settled and let John have his fill.

Shepard lapped at the mess he’s made of his puppy, licking the sensitive rim clean before pushing his tongue inside. His puppy whimpered, beginning to writhe as John fucked him with his tongue. Finally, the reddened rim is clean, and Shepard was satisfied.

“Such a good boy,” He smiled. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to NaroMoreau for the beta-read! You are wonderful <3


End file.
